User talk:Matthew Jude Brown
Hi Matthew Jude Brown -- we are excited to have Kencyr Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Want to just do a quick scan? I updated Taniscent, an extra pair of eyes to make sure I didn't have any typos and/or errors would be greatly appreciated. Zo1a 05:09, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ebook, mandatory truthfulness For what it's worth, I bought the ebook(s), so can grep for things if that is useful (helps with pedantry anyway). Is there a page yet on the mandatory truthfulness? I think it's needed for explaining Donkerri, Ganth, Harn's father ... etc actions. Rdb 14:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Spotlight request Hi -- Kencyr Wiki looks great, and congrats on reaching 500 articles! I've added you guys to the list. We do also have your wiki spotlight as a "new wiki" on the entertainment hub right now because we saw what a great job you were doing. -- Wendy (talk) 19:00, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Just letting you know that your spotlight went live, in case you haven't seen it. Book wikis are tough, but I hope you get some new contributors! And I love your new logo -- it's beautiful! -- Wendy (talk) 23:37, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hadn't seen it yet - I'll look! And thanks! Matthew Jude Brown 23:54, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes / Kencyr houses I'm a bit new to wiki use and don't know how to set up an infobox, but that's what I was aiming for. Every house, after all, has a keep, lord, matriarch, so I thought we could standardize. I'll look into infoboxes when I have a chance. Honor's Paradox chapter template Hi, Matthew, I tried to make a template for chapter 1 of Honor's Paradox (Songs etc), but it wasn't working -- how did you make it work? A different type of footnote? Hi, Matthew, I tried to make a footnote template which should be a bit easier to use. It should result in the same output as the current mechanism, but hopefully easier to use and define. I made a "test" template for Bound in Blood notes at Template:Ref.BIB, and used it in Timmon (which now uses both styles of notes). What do you think?--Samanda 18:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Marks Matthew, what do you think about tying the spoiler warning to the footnote template? That way, any article that uses the template will get a warning. In a few months, the template can be modified not to include the warning, and the whole thing will start again with the footnote template for Book 7. That will hopefully obviate manual addition/deletion of spoiler warnings.--Samanda 03:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Citing references, etc. Hello - long time P.C. Hodgell fan here. I suppose you have seen the various contributions I have tried to add to this wiki. I am a little fuzzy on how to cite references. Pages which I have created or edited might benefit from attention in that direction. On the upside, I do know the Kencyr books well, including Blood and Ivory. This has made it possible for me to spot and correct the occasional error, such as a reference on a couple pages to Telarien having died in the Knorth Massacre. I double-checked just to make sure I remembered correctly then made my changes. If you think of anything I could be doing that needs to be done, let me know. I am gradually doing what I can to expand stubs I come across - viz. Arrin-ken. Jubaal 05:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ksenia Solo as Jame? Ksenia Solo is not quite how I imagined Jame, but with gray eyes, black hair, grace from her ballet studies and playing a thief in Lost Girl she comes closer than the recent cover images. Rdb (talk) 14:07, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Testing Hi Hey. I'm in the middle of To Ride A Rathorn right now, and with a lot of other things in my life, I'm not reading very fast — and I'm cautious about being on this website because I don't want spoilers. But I also am an infobox enthusiast, and am so in love with the Kencyrath. So I think I'll be around and adding infoboxes and stuffs — just don't expect too much of me too quickly. -R.A.B. 01:55, August 21, 2016 (UTC) : Could you turn on the map feature? I'd like to play with maps a little bit. -R.A.B. 00:23, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Admin rights I'm trying to clean up the categorization system a little, and admin deletion rights, to clear out old pages, would be very useful. -R.A.B. 05:54, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Cite Thanks. I know that changing the SM citation template means that all the old uses of it have to be fixed... and I'll do that when I can. Just the old one, with the long string of numbers, was so hard to use. In the later books (To Ride a Rathorn and forward) the chapters often have subdivisions, which are numbered. Do you think those should be listed as part of citation, or not? -R.A.B. 18:22, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Ok, sub-chapters stay then :) And mine copies are all ebooks too, so page numbers were never an option for me either. And I'll try to make a blog citation template too. As for fan theories... should they really be on the pages? I feel like that's a messy rabbit hole to go down. -R.A.B. 04:05, November 1, 2016 (UTC)